My Father the Criminal
by AkatsukiMemberAlex
Summary: Deisuke is the son of an S-rank missing nin and a medical Nin of Kohoha. His mother tells him tales of his father and he soon embarks on a journey to find this person. Not knowing that his traveling partner is the man that he is searching for. Now he not only has to deal with a lover, but also a demon that he had no clue about that was sealed into him. Hidan/oc. First Story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Questions**

Date this form was created: 8/5/12  
Full name of Character: Deisuke Haruno  
Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name: None  
Nickname: Dei-Dei, Dei-kun, Suke-kun  
Reason for nickname: Both where what his mother called his father  
Race: Human  
Occupation/class: Genin- Chunin  
Social class: Top

**Physical Appearance:**

Age: 6-15  
How old they appear: 10-18  
Eye Color: Grey/Blue  
Glasses or contacts? No  
Hair color length and style: Blond/pink tips with a part covering his left eye and the back is held in a real loose pony tail(Like Neji's or Tsubasa's)  
Weight and height: W: 68-96 lbs H: 4'4''-5'5''  
Type of body (build): Slim  
Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily): fair burns quickly  
Shape of face: Oval  
Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.): Mouths on hands + Mouth on chest  
Predominate feature: ?  
Is s/he healthy? Yes  
If not, why not? Or why are they healthy? Works out and eats a lot of fruits  
Do they look healthy? Why/why not?Yes. Skinny waist and musels

**Favorites:**

Char's favorite color: Red/Yellow/Orange  
Least favorite, why? Pink. to girly  
Music? Three days grace, skillet, greenday, Def Lepord, Scorpians, Linkenpark  
Least favorite music, why? Everything else. Just not that good  
Food: Bakudon  
Literature: Very Smart?  
Expressions: Large grin, smile, Toothy grin, Sticking tounge out, soft smile  
Expletives (curse): Mouth on chest  
Mode of transport: Walk or running  
Hobbies: Draws or writes or plays with clay  
How do they spend a rainy day? Stairing out the window or drawing/Writing, or playing with clay

**Personality:**

Are they a daredevil or cautious? Daredevil  
Do they act the same alone as when with someone? Same unless It's with someone she likes  
Habits: Needing clay  
Drinks: Water  
How much: All the time

Greatest Strength: Kenjusu and Ninjutsu or Genjustsu  
Greatest Weakness: His mother  
Soft spot: Animals  
Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not: Yes, don't know how to explain it though  
If not, how do they hide it: not showning emotions  
Biggest Vulnerability: If his mother is in truble or if he runs out of clay

**Background:**

Hometown: Kohanagakure  
Type of childhood: good  
First Memory: Gaining his Kekkia Genkai  
Most important child hood event that still effects him/her: Finding out about his father  
Why? Because now he can search for him  
Education: Genin  
Religion: ?  
Finances:?

**Family:**

Mother: Sakura Haruno  
Relationship with her: ?  
Father: Deidara Bakphoon  
Relationship with him: None (Yet)  
Siblings, How many, relationship with each: None  
Children of siblings: None  
Other extended family: None  
Close? Why or why not: None

**Attitude:**

Most at ease with: His mother or Uncle Kakashi or Uncle Naruto or Tsunade-ojii-san  
Most ill at ease with: His uncle Sasuke or Aunt Karen  
Priorities: To find his father to make his mother happy again  
Philosophies: "Art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion" or "Art is an explosion!"  
How they feel about themselves: Doesn't care what he looks like  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: Falling into a bin of lego's face first  
Why? He is known for his grace  
If granted one wish what would it be, why? To find his father, so his mother would be hapy once more

**Traits:**

Optimist or pessimist? Why? Optimist: Just is a positive person like his mother  
Introvert or extrovert? Why? Introvert. Doesn't have many friends. Just fangirls  
Drives and motives: His mother gives him his Motive to find his father  
Talents: Drawing and sculpting  
Extremely skilled at: Kenjutsu  
Extremely unskilled at: Ninjusu  
Good characteristics: Quiet, and Brave and blunt  
Character flaws: Gets angry easy  
Mannerisms: ?  
Peculiarities: ?  
Biggest regret: Leaving Kohanagakure  
Minor regrets: None  
Biggest accomplishment: Finding his father  
Minor accomplishments: None  
Darkest secret: Who his father is  
Does anyone know? Sakura (His mother) and Hiro(NarutoHina son)  
How did they find out: Sakura: Obvious resions Hiro: His best friend, they tell each other everything

**Self-perception:**

One word they would use to describe themselves: Risk taker  
One paragraph of how they would describe themselves: ... I'd rather not write that  
What do they consider their best physical characteristic and why: Mouth on Hands and chest, his father has the same so it makes finding him easy  
The worst one? Why? Mouth on chest, it could kill him  
Are they realistic assessments? ?  
If not, why not? ?  
How they think others preserve them: ?  
What one thing would they most like to change about themselves: Mouth on chest  
Why? He hates how everyone glares at him like some kind of demon because of it  
If they were changed would they be the same person, why/why not: No, He would probably be scared because he would be normal like everyone else and then he wouldn't feel unique  
Would changing of number 1 make them more happy? Why/why not: ?

**Interaction with other people:**

How do they relate to others: ?  
How are they perceived by strangers: ?  
Friends: Hiro(NarutoHina son) Deidara(Didn't know it was his father at the time) Uncle Kakashi Uncle Naruto  
Wife/husband/lover: Lover: Shiki(PeinKonan daughter)  
The Hero/Heroin: Naruto  
How do they view the Hero/Heroine: Strong and Strong willed  
First impression of the char: Happy  
why? He's his Uncle  
What happens to change this perception: His daughter is mean to him  
What do people like most about this char: He is elimanating the Akatsuki  
What do they dislike most about them: He is the Nine Tailed fox

**Goals:**

Immediate: ?  
Long term: To find his father  
How do they plan to accomplish them: Look everywhere and train  
How will others be effected by this: N/A

**Problems/Crisis:**

How do they react in a crisis: rash  
How do they face problems: They jump in right away  
Kind of problems they usually run into: Death or enamys or fangirls  
How they react to new problems: Nervious  
How they react to change: Very well unless it has something to do with his mother

**General:**

Favorite clothing, why: White skin tight tanktop with a thin open grey jacket over top, the sleeves end at his elbows. Black pants that are tucked into knee high biker boots. Fingerless gloves. His fathers Spare(Unscratched) Iwagakure headband around his neck and his mothers Kohanagakure headband around his biscep. And then a tan utility belt with two bags where he carries all of his exploding clay  
Least favorite, why: As long as it isn't pink girly or frilly  
Jewelry: His fathers white ring that has a blue/green gem that has the Kanji for blue or green in it(青, ao)  
Other accessories: None  
Where do they live: Kohanagakure  
Where do they want to live: Doesn't matter, he just wants his father with them  
Spending habits: Doesn't like to spend unless it's nessasary  
What do they do too much of, why: Cursing. Just comes naturally  
Most prized possession, why: Huge black and red axe: It was his mothers Ring: It's all he has of his fathers  
People they secretly admire, why: Naruto: He's a big prankster and very strong  
Person they are most influenced by, why: Deidara: He's the whole reason Deisuke is in a huge mess  
Most important person in their life before story starts, why: Sakura: She's his mother  
How do they spend the week just before the story starts: Listening to his mother tell storys of his father

**Powers**

Power: Stanima: Defence:


	2. Chapter 2

"Deisuke, time for dinner!"

A small long haired blond child running down a set of stares, he hoped his mother made his favorite! As he ran he never noticed the toy train and tripped landing face first into his bin of lego's. He cryed out in pain when his face hit the small multiple colored plastic blocks. Hearing her son's pained cry, a pink haired woman walked up to her son and picked him up from the box.

"Are you all right Deisuke? Aw, you have lego's imprinted on your forehead, how cute" she giggled at her son's reddening face and rubbed his head.

"Come on, I just finnished your Bakudon(boiled eggs in surimi also means:bomb) and it's probably getting cold" the pink haired woman smiled and grabbed her childs hand,leading him into the large white yellow kitchen.

Deisuke grummbled and sat down at the wooden table, it took him awhile though because of how short he was, oh how he wished he would just grow taller. After he got him self seated his mother set a plate of boiled eggs drenched in surimi, this was his favorite food in the intire shinobi world! He had learned from his mother that Bakudon was also one of his fathers favorites, that was a little weird to him though. Deisuke's never met his father for he had died in an explosion, but he was an exact repluca of him! Or that's what she at least.

Deisuke swollowed the last egg and stood from his seat, jast as he was about to turn and leave his mother spoke "Dei-Dei, are you all right? I mean, you've been acting really weird latly. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked concerned for her child.

"Oh, um. I really want to know about Father, I know I look like him but, what was he like? Can you tell me how you met him?" Deisuke sat back down with a unreadable look on his face.

She smiled "sure, I guess it started when I went out on a mission in Kirigakure..."

_A beutiful pink haired girl lept tree from tree, tears poured from her eyes 'I'll never go back there again. So much blood' she thought. Her mission in Kiri would give her nightmares, never in her life had she seen so much blood before._

_She was origonaly there to iteragate some Rock nin when they suddenly blew up! Blood had coated her entire body and painted her pastel pink hair a dark red. It was horrable, sickening. She had left not soon after the event because, they chased her out. They acused her of killing them for not answearing her questins. And everyone knew how vilant she could get._

_So she left strait for Kohana, the only thing she was worried about was what her Shishou would think. She never did anything bad to anyone, Sakura was known as a natural weetheart. Everyone loved her._

_Sakura soon slowed down to a unrythmatic trot and then stopped compleatly. She had been running for hours now and it was finnaly takeing a tole on her. She steadied herself on a tree and panted harshly, whiping the sweat from her forehead. Soon she had convinced herself that the ANBU that were sent where gone, she finnaly sat down to catch her quickened breath._

_"Urgh..."_

_Sakura's head bolted up, was someone in pain? She stood and wobbled over to where the painful groan had came from. A blond haired teen was purched up against a old burch tree and his breath came out in quick wheezeing pants. His long yellow hair was stained in blood and bits of what looked like clay stuck to it in clumps, his small half mesh shirt was torn and baraly hanging on, the same whent for his fishnet undershirt. The pair of common shinobi pants where torn and crusted in blood along with his ninja shoes. The onething that caught her attention was the black cloak, with red clouds, next to him._

_Akatsuki._

_She knealed down next to him and prayed to herself that she had anough chakura to heal him. Luckely she did. Her had glowed a feint green and she brought it to his chest, searching for any internal wounds. One of his ribs had punchered his lungs, that must've been the reason he was wheezeing._

_After about half an hour of healing him, she had managed to get ride of all the life threatening wounds. The rest she would just bandage herself instead of waisting the rest of her chakura. As she made her way for the bandages in her bag a hand had stopped her._

_"W-what are y-you doning,un?" his voice was tired and weak as he tried to sound tough._

_Sakura smiled and started to apply the white strips of bandage "I'm helping you, what does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"I'm your enemy, yeah." He hissed out before gasping in pain as Sakura pushed down on his injured thigh. She only giggled before putting her things away and looking at his cloud blue eyes._

_"Are you able to stand?" _

_"Why,un?" he was suspicious, what would this Kohana nin want with him. Information maybe?_

_She glared "Are. You. Able. To. Stand." He nodded quickly after hearing her harsh tone. Damn. She could be scary._

_Sakura shifted her backpack so it was straped infront of her and she got down low "Get on my back. I'll cary you to an inn" He didn't need to think twice before setting himself on her back, but he did grab his cloak before hand._

_They were quiet for quite sometime before the blond spoke. "My name is Deidara,un" he rested his head on the crook of her neck, his hot breath making her shiver unintencally._

_"I'm Sakura" _

_"Beutiful name for a beutiful person" Deidara whispered smartly as his lids lowered over his grey/blue eyes._

_Sakura's eye twiched 'I can't wait to get away from this creep' she snarled in her mind. _

_"Hey... There's an inn" Deidara's voice was quiet and slugish as he moved his hand to point to the fairly large building. Sakura nodded and jogged over to the inn._

_"Hello. May I get a room please?" The old inn keeper looked up at Sakura and smiled._

_"Sure, that'll be 5000($63.90) yen please. Your room is number 12 on the right!"_

"And then I just staied by his side to make sure he was fully healed before I left" Sakura explained as she scrubed the dishes.

"How much did you love him?"

"How much did I... Deisuke. Nothing can compair to how much I loved your father!" Sakura laughed before drying her hands. "Now you need to go to bed buster, you have the finnals at the chunin exames tomarrow morning!"

Deisuke laughed and ran up to his room "Night mother!"

"Night Deisuke!"


End file.
